


Bedtime

by sir_pudgington (Everyday_Im_Preaching)



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/sir_pudgington
Summary: Leo gets into the lair later than usual, expecting you to be asleep.





	

“You really should be asleep.” Leo chastised softly, running a three-fingered hand through your hair. You let out a sigh of relief at the thick fingers running against your scalp. He chuckled as you pressed up against the scaled digits.

“With you out there fighting the Foot?” You questioned in disbelief. “Yeah, right. I can't sleep when you're out there playing hero.” your fingers gently ghosted along the top scutes of his plastron. Leo huffed quietly, pressing a kiss to your forehead. You let out a quiet giggle as his breath brushed your bangs, causing them to tickle the skin there.

“I don't 'play' hero.” he argued, wrapping his large arms around you. “Just because I help protect the city, doesn't mean that I'm a hero. And there's very little fun involved when it comes around to patrols.” His beak pressed against your jaw and he inhaled deeply. “You changed your body wash.”

“I did.” You agreed, feeling one of his hands skim your side. He shook his head, pressing a kiss to the patch of flesh directly beneath your ear. “What do you think?”

“It's nice.” he murmured. You slipped an arm around him, leaning forward and pressing your forehead against his scarred shoulder. “What made you change? Did you just get tired of smelling like...cherry blossoms? Or whatever that was.”

“A little bit. I've been using the same scented body wash for like, two years. It was about time for a change.” You admitted, letting your fingers dance down the bare skin of his side; you drew them through the water droplets that hadn't been caught by the eldest turtle's towel. At the waistband of his shorts, your fingers stopped.  
You pulled back to look at the eldest turtle; Leo was smiling at you, teeth peeking at you from between his lips.

“What?” You demanded, bottom lip thrusting out in a pout. “I can't exactly go to sleep when you're staring at me like that.” Leo chuckled at you, nuzzling his beak against your cheek. “Oh stop that.”

“I'm sorry, you're just so...” he paused. “...well, it's hard to put into words. The idea that we're...” he let out a sigh. “...you are probably the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me. And I was mutated into a six-foot tall talking turtle.” this startled a laugh from you.

“You are the _worst_ at this.” you teased, kissing his nose. “But, for the record...” you pursed your lips as if you were thinking. Leo rose an eyeridge at you, waiting with that ever constant patience that he possessed. “...well, you are absolutely fantastic. Wouldn't trade you for the world; speaking of that, when did you want to come meet my mom?”

“I don't think she'd like me very much.” Leo told you in a laugh. You rose an eyebrow at him and his smile fell. “Oh. You were serious.”

“Very. She keeps asking me about you.”

“You know, if you'd never _told_ her you had a boyfriend, she would never ask about me.” Leo told you lightly, mildly irritated at the very mention of your mother. “You can't exactly swing me in one morning and tell her we're dating. She'd have a heart attack.”

“You aren't giving her enough credit.” You tell him, eyebrows knitting together. It was the same fight every time you mentioned bringing him topside. “Leonardo, come on.”

“I'm not meeting your mom. End of discussion.” he told you sternly. You frowned at him. “We need to get to sleep. Splinter wants us all--” he paused. “--well, me and my brothers up early for training in the morning.”

“Ugh. I don't see why you're so damn stubborn.” You tell him, frown etching itself into the lines of your face. He wasn't looking at you anymore, but his grip was still tight and unyielding. Leo always held you like this when you laid together. Closely and possessively, as if you'd get up and leave without a moment's notice. “Would it seriously kill you to get to know my family?

“I said _end of discussion_.” Leo snapped. You frowned, shaking your head. You shifted in his arms until your back was to his plastron; if he wanted to be moody, well, two could play at that game. A questioning beak pressed against the back of your neck. “Hey.”

“You said that we needed to go to sleep. So get on.” You muttered, staring at the katana that were leaning against the end table. Leo sighed and pressed a kiss to the side of your neck.

“I...look, I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't of snapped like that.” he murmured. “I'll think about it.”

“That's what you said last time.” You reminded him. “And next time, you're going to give me the same answer you gave me just now. No.” Leo let out a quiet sigh, tilting his head so he could press his forehead against your shoulder.

“Because I'm _scared_.” he admitted. “Meeting the mother of the person you love is scary, alright? And I imagine that having your kid dating something that looks like me...that's scary too. I just feel like she's going to disapprove of me. And then, well, she's going to convince you to leave.” his arms squeezed you a bit tighter to him, bringing your back flat against his chest. “And I can't imagine what I'd do if you ever left.”

“Leo.” You murmured quietly. “Nothing my mom says about us is going to change my mind, okay?” he let out a quiet grunt of disbelief at your words. “I promise.”

“You say that now, but what if she gives you an ultimatum? I couldn't ask you to choose between your family and mine.” Leo whispered.

“Alright, come on.” You shifted again, pushing against his arms. He relented, allowing you to turn to face him again. “It's not going to come to that, okay?” you lifted a hand, placing it against his cheek. “I'm not going to let it come to that.”

“But what if it does?” Leo insisted, face searching yours.

“Then we cross that bridge when we get there.” you stroked your fingers down his jaw. Leo let out an irritated huff and you rolled your eyes. “I know you like to think that you can plan for everything, but you _can't_. Life isn't like that, Leo. It never has been, and it never will be.” you placed a soft kiss to his chin.

Leo brought his mouth down against yours for the first time that night, warm and insistent against yours. You snorted at him, sliding your hand up and around the back of his head. You couldn't tell him that you'd choose him. Not yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thanks for reading!
> 
> Want to stay updated on what I'm writing? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


End file.
